


I Wish We Could Dance Like This Forever

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, this is kinda salty at the end towards CoE, was waayyyy too tempted to call this Janto dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: Jack convinces Ianto to dance one night when they are alone in the hub.(Im bad at summaries. Its just a short story about them dancing)





	I Wish We Could Dance Like This Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is but I can picture this.

The hub was quiet, the only sounds coming from Ianto. Everyone had gone home from the night, which left Ianto to clean up stray files and coffee mugs from around the place. He was distracted from his work by the sound of soft music starting playing from the overhead speakers. 

Turning, he saw Jack, standing a smirk on his face and an arm outstretched towards him. 

“Well Mr.Jones? May I have this dance?” Ianto rolled his eyes at the man, but still walked over. 

Hands coming to rest around Ianto’s waist, Jack moved Ianto closer, making their bodies sway to the beat of the music. He rested his head on Jack’s shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing in the 51st century pheromones. Allowing him to relax and enjoy the moment. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. Dancing together in each other’s arms. It was long after the song had finished, that was for sure. But Ianto didn’t really care. 

For once they had nothing to worry about. No Weevils attacking civilians. No imminent threat to mankind. Just them. In the hub, together. 

Ianto wished they could stay like that forever.

But alas, that wasn’t the world’s plan.

Now was it... 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could have made a reference to a song but I couldn't find one that was exactly as I wanted. Kinda had a weird mix of "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts (more so for the lyrics) and "Lady in Red" by Chris de Burgh (more so for the tempo). If anyone has any suggestions for good slow dance music lol. Comments and constructive criticism welcome (I didnt really know how to format the way I was writing this...) but just be nice lol.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> tumblr @readingwriter92 (if you would like to see me screaming about stupid stuff :) )  
> (Edited for grammar July 8 2019 but there weren't any big changes.)


End file.
